


Invitation to Australia

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor is worrying about Tom leaving her to go to Australia during her Fourth of July party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation to Australia

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this oneshot based off an anonymous request on tumblr.
> 
> "Anonymous asked: Can you write about Taylor being sad that Tom is going back to Australia and they are at Abigail's engagement party and she is just constantly hugging tom not letting go and tom is rubbing her back whispering sweet words and Taylor is just kissing his face."

It was the night before the Fourth of July and they were having a party to celebrate Abi and Matt’s engagement and Taylor was so happy for her friend. Matt was really nice and treated Abi the way she deserved to be treated. The way that Taylor wished she was treated by a man.

She didn’t want to be that woman who bashes her ex, she never wanted to be seen as that kind of girl and she knows that’s the way that the media has always portrayed her as. She thought she found a romantic companion in Adam but they were so different and at the end they just weren’t compatible enough, she wanted to get married and have kids and he didn’t.

When she met Tom it felt like everything in her life was leading up to that moment. She had known who he was from just social media and had seen some of his films and she was watching The Night Manager when it was airing. But when she met him that night at Anna’s house she just looked into those kind blue eyes and felt like she was meant to meet him.

And then the next night the Met gala happened. She sat next to him at the dinner and asked him to dance, to her great surprise he accepted. They danced and she saw Karlie film it. She could’ve told her to stop because she knew that it would blow up on social media and would make Adam angry but she didn’t care about that. She wanted to have fun with this man that captivated her.

After that night she knew it wasn’t going to no longer work with Adam and she had tried her hardest. She let Anna convince her to bleach her hair and go with the gothic chic for the theme, but she also wanted to impress Adam. They had been together fifteen months and she knew he had a reputation but for the longest time he was great to her. But there were a lot of reasons why they fell apart. She had wanted him to go to the Grammys with her, to support her. But he didn’t and she took Selena instead.

And now she didn’t want to go through that pain all over again. Tom was going to have to go to Australia and she didn’t know if he wanted her to go with him.

She felt Tom wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled as he smoothed out her floral dress. She turns to look at him and felt so happy to see him hold her like this.

“How are you doing?” he asks her.

“I’m doing great; the party seems to be going smoothly.” She told him with a smile.

“Yes. I know I don’t know Abi or Matt that well yet but I feel happy for them. I know that she means a lot to you.”

“Yes she does. She’s been through a lot. The both of us have been through a lot in the twelve years we’ve known each other.” She told him putting her hands on top of his.

He just nods his head in understanding. He had heard about them from her parents and Austin.

“I’m going to miss you.” She told him.

“Why would you miss me?” he asks confused.

“Well you are going to go to Australia and I won’t be seeing you until October.”

He just rubs her back as she hugs him. He was still confused because he thought she knew that he wanted her to join him. He was already in so much love with her and didn’t want to spend anymore nights without her body next to his.

He brings his lips to her ear. “Do you want to come with me to Australia?”

She just smiles and turns around. She nods and was about to say something when he took her by surprise and kissed her. She heard a camera flash and they both laugh happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please remember to add kudos, comments and bookmarks.


End file.
